In some electronic devices, physical security mechanisms may be used to protect sensitive hardware and/or software (e.g., cryptographic modules). An example of a physical security standard is the United States Government Federal Information Processing Standards (FIPS) 140-2 Security Requirements for Cryptographic Modules—Level 4. The standard states that “[a]t this security level, the physical security mechanisms provide a complete envelope of protection around the cryptographic module with the intent of detecting and responding to all unauthorized attempts at physical access” (FIPS 140-42).